Awning frames are essentially rigid structures joined to establish corners and bow connections etc. In the past, pipe or comparable tubing has been used for awning frame members, and fittings for joinder of said frame members have been castings or the like of a weight or wall thickness comparable to pipe fittings. Said frame members and fittings have been screwed together and/or held secure by laterally disposed set screws and the like. Characteristically, the prior art awning frames have been comprised of separate pipe or tubing members joined by separate fittings, all of rather heavy cross section, and on-site construction of such prior art awning frames has been the custom, requiring an expert mechanic to make up the frame configuration by cutting and shaping frame members to be joined by selected fittings. Most often, special shapes for ornamental awning configurations have been welded together and are cumbersome and not conducive to prefabrication nor adapted for shipment in ready to assemble form, nor for assembly by the purchaser without the expertice of a mechanic, and further without the help of tools. It is a general object of this invention to provide such an awning frame that can be prefabricated, ordered by a purchaser and shipped to a building site for installation substantially without the need for tools. With the present invention, separate fittings are eliminated and features incorporated in the frame members integral therewith to orient and to secure the same together in assembled relation.
It is an object of this invention to provide frame members of common character to be used in awning structures of distinct design. It is also an object of this invention to provide integral joint features therein which are also of common character to be used in awning structures of distinct design. In carrying out this invention the frame members are restricted to the following: a wall bar, a top bar, a bottom bar, a strut bar, and a bow bar, and all of which are alike and adapted to be prefabricated for the construction such as any one of the awning configurations shown in the drawings and as hereinafter described. As will be described, each frame member is characterized by distinct joint features, for telescoping fit of one member with the other.
It is an object of this invention to provide top bars and bottom bars which can be straight or arcuate, and bow bars which can be either straight or convexly or concavely curved, and all of which are alike and adapted to be formed for the construction such as any one of the awning configurations shown in the drawings and as hereinafter described.
It is also an object of this invention to prefabricate frame members in separate forms for subsequent assembly, whereby the volumetric displacement thereof in packaging them is within practical limits. Particular attention is made to the arcuate and curved members wherein the camber thereof does not exceed for example two feet, and wherein the length thereof does not exceed for example approximately one foot seven inches. The aforesaid limits then determine the dimensional size of packaging to be within the limits set by a public carrier assigned to transport the knocked-down complement of frame members to be subsequently assembled by a purchaser receiving the goods.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a complement of frame members for the construction of an awning frame wherein said members thereof slide together into a rigid frame. In carrying out this invention, telescoping thin walled tubing is employed in prefabricating the frame members including their joint features. Subsequently and after assembly, the awning cover shown tightly embraces the frame assembly to hold it secure and rigidly intact, and all without the use of screw joints, set screws, or any other fastener (there can be exceptions and fasteners used as circumstances may require). It is to be understood that the assembled awning frame is held to or secured to a building structure by conventional fastening devices, as required.